The various types of the traverses for the lifting devices are well known. The lifting of the massive (over size) and heavy solid construction structures is a very difficult operation and requires a specific lifting apparatus, including a sling-traverse.
For example, the apparatus by U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,782 includes a pier, a sleeve mounted on the pier, a shoe connected to the base of a structure and mating with the sleeve, a lift bracket connected to the shoe and temporary lift means inserted between the sleeve and the lift bracket. The shoe is mated to the sleeve to allow substantially vertical movement of the shoe as the building is lifted. A hydraulic ram or jack inserted between the sleeve and the lift bracket serves as a temporary lifting means which, when extended, raises the structure to the desired position. Once in position, the building is permanently supported by securing the shoe to the sleeve. Thereafter, the ram and the lift bracket may be removed for use at a different site. A series of piers and lifting apparatus are usually required to support a single structure. The pier and the shoe are attached to the base of a structure. A sleeve, which acts as a means to guide the shoe and support the shoe on the pier, is placed on the pier and is adapted to mate with the shoe. In order to lift the structure, a lift bracket is attached to the shoe and a hydraulic ram or jack is inserted between the top of the sleeve and the bottom of the lift bracket. After the ram is extended to raise the structure to the desired level, pins are inserted through the shoe and shims inserted between the laterally extending plates of the sleeve and the pins driven through the shoe in order to permanently support the structure. After insertion of these permanent supports, the hydraulic ram and lift bracket may be removed and reused at a different site.
Such slinging shoe does not provide the safety and operates at the ground level not providing the lifting of the construction structure at the high levels.
Another apparatus by U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,319 includes a shoe which is attached to the structure to be lifted and which shoe received a pier driving assembly whereby a plurality of piers may be individually driven beneath the structure; there being a pier plate unit which is fitted over the top of each driven pier and then utilized to support lifting means which span the opening between the pier plate unit and the structure whereby the structure may be lifted to its ultimate desired position, there being permanent supporting means which are positioned between the pier plate unit and the structure for permanently retaining the structure in its desired position. This apparatus operates as following. The shoe is attached to the base of the structure and then the driving assembly is attached to the shoe whereby the assembly may be utilized to successively and individually drive piers beneath the structure. After the piers are driven a separate pier plate unit is fitted over the end of each of the piers, which piers have been cut off at ground level. Once in place, the pier plate unit is used to support lifting means which operate between the pier plate unit and the structure to lift the structure to the desired position. After the structure has reached this position permanent, adjustable supporting means are placed between the pier plate unit and the structure whereby to retain the structure in the desired position.
Such apparatus has the same deficiency described of the above (operates at the ground level and does not provide the structure lifting at the high levels), but is more lightweight then previous prior art.
Another system, providing the slinging of the massive, solid constructions by U.S. Pat. No. 6,368,022, comprises at least one of a plurality of lifting devices, each of which comprises at least one of a plurality of main hydraulic jacks, the major jacks, the auxiliary jacks, sling-traverse with a pivoting stand respectively coupled teach other by bearing, the supports for pivotable stand and the lifting sectional tape comprising the removable sections having the apertures for the fixing of the appropriate tape's section in its position by the locking fingers. Each lifting device also includes the upper and lower girders and the rests.
The sling-traverse is coupled with the base by the auxiliary hinge. The base is also coupled with the pivoting stand. At the pause positions of the lifting process, the pivoting stand is leaned on the rests. The pivoting stand is rotatable inside column through 90° clockwise or counter-clockwise, that is provided by the bearing coupling two holders: the lower holder and the upper holder. The lower holder is permanently connected to the pivoting stand and the upper holder is permanently connected to the base. At the lifting cycle, the lower holder is hanged on the upper holder via bearing. The bracket is permanently connected to the base and provides (by the fixing finger and the pivoting stand aperture) fixing of the pivoting stand at the one of three fixed positions: −90°, 0°, +90°.
Such sling-traverse requires the operator's (rigger's) activity on each step of the massive object lifting process (to rotate the pivoting stand from 0° position /the pivoting stand is leaned on the rests/ to 90° position /the lifting cycle—the pivoting stand is not leaned on the rests/), that decreases the degree of safety.
Thus, there is a great need in the art for the improved sling-traverse for lifting system intended for massive object (construction) elevation, eliminating the operator's (rigger's) activity under the lifting object.